


The system works

by tennisuhs



Series: FICTOBER2018 [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, M/M, Polyamory, kun just really likes art okay, the tattoo thing is over rated i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: Doyoung, like the rest of the nation, had been put in the program once he was born. And as much as he wanted to erase himself from it by the age of eighteen, he decided to give it a chance, see if this whole soulmate thing was even worth it. Short answer it was. Long answer, it would take a year too long and a radio program for it to be completely worth it.





	The system works

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this time i thought i sould put the notes in the beginning. I just want to give a huge disclaimer: i apologize if my portrayal of polyamory is off or unreal, i really hope it isn't offending or toxic in anyway. i look back at my johnkunten fic and think that i fell into the cliche dynamics of the relationship. i really wanted to break that mold a little. again this fic was not created to say that polyamory is inferior or worse or whatever. i do believe no one should be shamed by who they love (unless their lover is underage, an animal or an unconsenting adult). with that said i also hope you enjoy this little thing and i would appreciate feedback!

PROMPT 15 SOULMATES --> DOJAEYONG

If anything they had been told over and over again while growing up, is that the system works. It was a tremendous fact and no one really dared to question it, well, why should anyone given the results: astonishingly precise, accurate and over all perfect? There was no reason to complain, whatever was given to you, you deserved it. The system had been flawed, but upon decades of perfecting it, what started as an experiment turned into a norm. For some, even tradition or a ritual. Those families who started thanks to the program, for example. They did go through a lot, from judgement to even rejection, technology was both something to take pride on as a nation, but at the same time it was a threat.

Not anymore, thank goodness. With the soulmate program being  more flexible, legal and ultimately better, most parents chose to sing their newborns into it. As much as it was surprising, the fact that the vast majority of parents had gotten together thanks to the Soulmate Program, left no one wondering at the choice. Many kids, once facing adulthood, would just erase themselves from the program. Which, fair enough, caused some anomalies. At first, people would remain single, yet happy. Then the single people would succumb into depressive episodes from which some wouldn't recover. Uprisings flooded the nation, and the option for polyamory was installed.

Fearing a future depressions, the parents who put the new acquired member of the family into the list, would check the polyamory choice. Currently, most people signed in had been checked in that small square, just in case. Again, the results showed that people in polyamory relationships were just as happy, with two soulmates their hearts weren't "divided" as critics and antagonists would say. It wasn't overwhelming, it didn't induce hysteria or any pathology of any kind. Even though the flaw of not being able to just, be lone, wasn't in the works of being fixed, one could say the system still worked.

Somehow.

At least that's what Doyoung thought while looking at his tattoo. It was part of the process, one of the procedures that turned this whole soulmate thing into almost a ritual: the tattoo. He didn't chose it, no one did, that was part of the magic, Doyoung guessed. It had been painless, no needles but a burn afterwards as the ink settled behind his skin. It was an indistinguishable form. Lines curving and dancing in his flesh, they seemed like robes, like the end of a dress. Doyoung's mom hugged him close, almost crying at the fact that yes, her son was going to have a partner in the future, that no matter what happened he'd be loved by both his parents, and his partner.

Doyoung thought about erasing himself off of the list by the time he turned eighteen. He could do it at any time really, but he thought that by that age he would have defied the system already, found a flaw that went against his character and morality. Going where everyone else was headed had never been Doyoung's thing, he liked having the reigns of his life, his decisions and he stuck up to them. Then why stay in a thing he had no control upon?

And then he looked down to that damn tattoo, and how beautifully it laid against his skin, he would get to keep it, but he'll never see it complete. That was the thing about tattoos, you had to find your soulmate with whom completed. It was awful, to think that one was an incomplete being without love, some would call it beautiful. Johnny mentioned how it actually meat that with your soulmate, you could create marvelous things, together. It was about you, about individuality, but also about teamwork, effort and a better future. And okay, maybe Doyoung could get behind that.

Damn Johnny Seo and his way with words. No wonder he was the first of their friend group to find his soulmate. Fresh into college, english major and a stubble under his chin he never quite figured how to shave without hurting himself. Until Ten came around. From Thailand.

It could happen sometimes, your soulmate could be on the other side of the world, again anomalies. But the system worked. And as much as you had to actively find for that person, in some sort of scavenger hunt, if your soulmate happened to live too far apart from you, help was provided. Which is what happened to Ten: a mail was sent his way alongside his acceptance to a university he hadn't applied to. The mail hinted that his soulmate was attending that university.

Ten had also become Doyoung's biggest friend, there was this fragility and sensitivity no one else could quite see in Ten. Even Johnny thought the boy was unapproachable at first. It only took them to complete the lotus flower on their wrists for Johnny to turn into pudding for the other. Whipped didn't even began to cover it. If Doyoung, Ten's roommate, would say so himself.

Maybe it was Johnny's pure adoration for the younger, or Ten's entire demeanor when the elder was around, that made Doyoung drop he entire becoming a single thing. Taeil, his counselor in training at his faculty, also advised him against it. Single Depressions weren't like the old school depressions. They were a glitch, a failure in the system. There was no remedy yet. Prevention was the only medicine.

So yeah, the system didn't fucking work and Doyoung was pissed. But before Doyoung could throw a tantrum in that small office, one more senior entered. Doyoung's back was on him, but it felt like the entire room changed. He could smell everything, feel, see, like he had been asleep. And it was stupid, and it made no sense. But the younger turned to see the intruder. Stared at him, eyes frantically scanning the other, trying to find something, anything to indicate his suspicions were either true or false.

The stranger dropped his backpack, took of his jacket (which Doyoung found more arousing than he should) and rolled up his sleeve.

Before Doyoung could think it twice, he was already in front of the other, towering slightly over him. In complete silence he put his own forearm against the other's. It appeared. The stranger had the continuation of the tattoo: a torso, a couple of what appeared hands that lead downwards to Doyoung's robes, the lines finally making sense.

"So, Doyoung, I'd like to introduce you to Taeyong, my roommate. And apparently your soulmate."

The system could suck Doyoung's middle toe.

Taeyong was laying on his lap, a torrential rain showered outside, he sprung a little at every thunder and closed his eyes at ever lightning. Nuzzling Doyoung's hip where it met his thigh. The elder had told him how he was getting better, that it used to be worse, that the fear was childish but linked to some memories his brain refused to relive. So Doyoung did what Taeyong had told him to: be there, hold him, talk to him.

Doyoung's hand was tracing Taeyong's cheeks, extremely sensitive, making him giggle and try to kiss his fingers, only for Doyoung to bring his fingers away. Making Taeyong try to reach for them with a smile on his face. Until his hands curled around the younger's wrist, bringing the hand up to his lips and kissing each knuckle. Then down the torso of the hand, down his wrist and on his upper arm, where his tattoo rested.

Taeyong sighed.

After spending an entire day talking at the campus' cafeteria, resulting in Doyoung's cheeks hurting from how much he had been smiling, and his heart to absolutely melt for the elder. They also came to the conclusion that their tattoo wasn't complete. That somehow the system failed on them and the plan b was activated. And Doyoung didn't feel bad about it, if anything he only found more love inside of him, he knew there was someone else out there that alongside with Taeyong would love him with all they had. And he was ready to do the same.

His feelings for the elder never changed or shifted for the month they had been together. Their friend group fused and became very confused as to why would the couple look so happy that they were incomplete. Ultimately however, understood this unexplainable need to find their finding piece of the tattoo.

Kun had guessed it was some sort of painting, of course he was a history of art major, no one expected any less. However, he took his sweet time examining the lines, tracing them, even trying to copy them onto his sketchbook, because it frustrated him how familiar it was. How the neck line flew upwards in such a fluid movement, how the hands were draw, the overall style. Kun downed another sip of his drink and slumped onto the couch, surrendering for the night.

Doyoung shrugged and brought Taeyong closer, earning himself a small kiss on the lips and a small cheer from Yuta sitting in front of them. Yuta, another senior who even though liked to sleep around and play clingy with all his friends, couldn't wait to see who had the other hand tattooed on their shoulder. Tough place to check, but again, the boy had his ways. Yuta's tattoo had been also deciphered by Kun as one of Rodin's sculptures. Much to the japanese boy's dismay "he was a fucking dick." he had complained.

Fast forward to Doyoung's second year of college. Taeyong and him were doing great, he had never experienced a long lasting relationship, but the familiarity was truly a given for him, the routine never clashing with his feelings as Taeyong never stopped surprising him. Doyoung would chuckle at how the elder just hung the coat that didn't fit in his closet between the ventilation bars. Before flopping on the bed next to him.

They never stopped looking for their third part, for what they figured where the heads of their painting. Finally concluding by their favourite art expert from all the way back to the mainland China, Kun: it was Klimt's most famous (and in Kun's opinion overrated) painting, The Kiss.

The couple had frozen in place after comparing their tattoos to the art piece. It was more simplified, some details were lost, especially in the robes and the background had just vanished. it was incredible how the ink went from one end of their forearm to the other, wrapping their flesh in ink. It was mesmerizing to just trace the two parts one they connected. And Doyoung's fingers tickled at the thought of finding the heads of the lovers, to see how his robes finally encountered with their owners.

Second year proved to be easier, in the sense that Doyoung finally could specialize in some areas he had always wanted to deeply research on. So you could find him on the livingroom of his and Taeyong's apartment, turning on his stool as he read about cult mentality, and true crime cases. Taking notes about any and everything new, ready to discuss them with Taeil. Taeyong often read from behind his shoulder, propping his chin there and whistling. Later asking Doyoung to explain the cases to him.

The now part time elementary teacher, would turn those cases into stories, taking away the murder and gore and placing some sort of lesson behind it, and tell them to his kids. Who would applaud and ask for another one, even though it was nap time. Taeyong absolutely loved working with kids. Their imagination never ceased to surprise him, how smart they were even if they still stumbled on some words, how they would raise their arms and ask with grabby hands for Taeyong to carry them, because they had fallen and their knee was decorated with a bandaid.

No doubt in the couples minds that, someday, children would be running around their house. But Doyoung was still in his second year, and Taeyong feared the moment he had to start his dissertation.

One afternoon at their favourite burger place, Johnny entered looking rather exasperated. Kissing Ten's forehead seemed to apeace the beast, but still he looked defeated after taking a bite on his food. Even though his partner had tried to take the focus away from the taller, who was normally goofy and happy that the week was over, Fridays turning into adventures more times than not. Now with his shoulders slouched forwards, quite and sipping on a strawberry milkshake.

"Johnny are you alright?" Because there was no way Kun would just let that pass.

Their friend group had so many parental figures, to the point where Doyoung, who used to almost baby Johnny back in highschool had let loose a little. Just a little, because Taeyong just sparked that small worrisome feeling he couldn't shake away sometimes. Like when he wouldn't eat during midterms. That had been scary. Doyoung held onto Taeyong's lower thigh, trying to ground himself away from those memories.

"It's just," the black haired started. "you guys know my radio program got accepted in the campus radio station." everyone nodded.

It was the first time Doyoung did body shots off everyone, Kun grinded on a senior, Ten took over one of the pole dancer spots, Taeyong lost his voice out of how much he was yelling and Yuta found his soulmate while playing strip poker. One could say the celebration night had been a blast.

"Okay, so they said I couldn't do it alone. Which ouch but, I get it." Johnny shrugged, straw playing with the remains of his milkshake. "But they went and put a fucking freshmen as my co-host. Like, what does this kid know? He is a communication major, sure but he is a freshman, for goodness' sake." Ten's hand came to place some of Johnny's stray hair strands back to place, getting a grateful small smile in reply.

At the end, it turned out great.

The freshman's name was Jaehyun and his deep, soothing voice seemed to have been created to talk. Doyoung found himself thinking as he listened to the program's second episode, that he wouldn't mind Jaehyun reading him a bedtime story. He was also sensitive, he paid attention to the letters in a way that only made Doyoung admire him more: he focused on the tone, on the references, if and when the sender made a joke. He even could get an insight by just looking at the handwriting.

It was impressive, and Johnny had to swallow his words, but he didn't seem to mind. Being proved wrong was a great feeling in that scenario, and soon enough Jaehyun started to appear in the taller's schedule. Yet the complete friend group didn't meet him right away. Which, fair enough, Jaehyun had the right to decide that. Besides, freshman year kicked everyone's ass and finding one's comfort zone amidst the chaos wasn't an easy task.

So Doyoung and Taeyong tuned in every night, drawn by the unfamiliar voice. Sometimes they'd be cuddling on the couch, on their phones or reading. Other's they'd be doing assignments of sorts, giggling alongside the deep pich. It was like they have known Jaehyun all their lives, like that voice was engraved in the couple's subconscious. After an entire week of listening to the radio program, both Taeyong and Doyoung could draw in the waves, Jaehyun's vibrations.

Foolishly, they mistook that as a simple admiration for deep voices. Since their first meeting was word-less, they didn't correlate the feeling of Jaehyun's voice with the sudden shift of light in the room. They didn't understand that just hearing his voice triggered the same thing as it did when first meeting, where they weren't looking even looking at each other. Since the signs were visible, the couple could ignore them.

Until Doyoung took one for the team and wrote a letter for the program. Jaehyun being in charge of reading, took it upon himself to introduce it.

"The program has failures, it's flawed and we all know that." Jaehyun started. "But being in love and destined to two people isn't a mistake, isn't part of an error of the coding or a mistake during the tattoo process. We are all humans and love is what unites us. And it's wonderful when some find that both their hands are meant to be held."

Doyoung was really going to cry, that or pass out. His heart was beating way too fast to be considered anything but an oncoming heart attack.

"This letter comes from Doyoung and Taeyong, two soulmates that found out there's a piece missing in their tattoo."

Taeyong was lounging in the couch as Doyoung did the dishes when Jaehyun called their names. Silk against porcelain, it felt so natural, like he was meant to say those syllables, like those sounds had been made just for his voice to create them. Taeyong visibly relaxed, and Doyoung had to stop his chores before he dropped a plate.

Taeyong was waiting for him on the couch, hand ready for Doyoung to hold. He took it and let the elder pull him in, sitting on his lap. They both listened in complete silence as Jaehyun continued.

"Oh so you two finally decided to contribute in the program?" Johnny teasing tone held no malice to it. "Sorry go on, they are my friends. They were meaning to send this sooner." It was hard to picture Johnny speaking so hushedly and calmly mere hours after he betted Yuta and Taeil he could chug an entire coke bottle.

"Oh, that's nice. Hi Taeyong and Doyoung! I'm honored to read your letter."

Taeyong waved at the computer screen currently playing the program. Doyoung chuckled imitating the other as if Jaehyun could see them.

"So let's see: Hello Jaehyun! I'm Doyoung and I'm writing this letter on mine and my partner's behalf. We both love your program so much, your voice is really soothing and it really helps us calm down as we work. Oh, Johnny is cool too I guess." Johnny's laughter rung far away from the microphone. Jaehyun continued. "We have this issue, and we know it'll be hard for you guys to find a solution, but we are looking for our soulmate. Taeyong and I met a year ago and as soon as we realised our tattoo was missing a piece, he haven't stopped looking for them. Our tattoo depicts a rather famous picture, you know Klimt's work The Kiss?" Jaehyun stopped talking abruptly then.

There was a thick silence on the waves, Taeyong turning to look at Doyoung, meeting the same confused and rather panicked expression mirrored in the younger's face.

"Okay!" came cheerful and bubbly Johnny's voice, making the entire audience jump. "We are going to cut to commercials real quick and be right back! Don't miss out on how this problem's gonna end!" and with that a overly sweet tone played indicating the start of the break.

Frozen in place, Taeyong rose an eyebrow at the whole situation. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Like I have any idea. I hope he is okay?" Doyoung tried to shrug the dwelling of worry out of his being.

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket, right against Taeyongs tight, making the younger move out from that position to fetch it and slide to pick up the call. The known name in the top of the screen making Doyoung gulp down before answering. "Johnny? Everything okay?"

"You two need to come to the studio right now." and that was all they needed to put on their shoes, grab their coats and be on their merry way.

  


Jaehyun had the heads. He had the kiss properly tattooed across his forearm, hugging it the way it was on Doyoung and Taeyong, who had to almost catch him when his legs felt like turning into jello. Taeyong's smile smile making the youngest blink twice as fast as any human normally would, his mouth gaping, looking for some sort of support on Doyoung's face. Which only made him close his eyes, pinch the brink of his nose.

"You two are more handsome that I've ever even picture, fucking hell." it sounded irritated, but it made Doyoung laugh. While Taeyong offered Jaehyun a glass of bottle, succeeding in erasing that frown from his face.

"Well you aren't too bad yourself, but we could tell since you have such pretty voice." Doyoung had game, he knew he did. And he finally was able to use it with the two people he was destined to be with.

As the three talked, long and wide as the night stretched in front of them, the program long over, Doyoung damned each and every time he thought about erasing himself from the program. Even more so when his head found Jaehyun's shoulder, fitting it there perfectly and letting every weight  he had been carrying go with a sigh. He was being held by Taeyong, even though the elder and Jaehyun were holding hands on Doyoung's lap.

Yeah, it was meant to be like this. Doyoung couldn't even picture anything better. Just Taeyong asking what was Jaehyun's favourite movie, and the youngest replying a Princess Mononoke, engaging into a very deep conversation about childhood and how ghibli studio influenced them. There was no dead end, no place where they couldn't just stop talking. And Doyoung felt content, he felt everything at once and yet peaceful.

Lips found his forehead whenever he closed his eyes sleep taking over, and he only scooted closer on that bed that suddenly became a bit too small for two people. He scooted over an pulled Taeyong closer, letting the two bodies sandwich him as the conversation turned into yawns, monosyllables and a very faint "I'm so happy you never stopped looking for me." coming from the deepest voice of the bunch, before the three of them fell asleep together for the first time. The first time out of forever.

  
  
  
  



End file.
